


Unexpected

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Undertale
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, It's not Metta though., Sans appears for like five seconds., Some random man., Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You laid in bed, the scene playing in your mind over and over like a broken record. You still don't know why it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

"What do you mean!?"

"I mean it's over darling!"

\------

You laid in bed, the scene playing in your mind over and over like a broken record. You still don't know why it happened. Everything was seemingly perfect, was it all just a ruse? Did he ever feel an ounce of affection towards you?!

The sound of your phone's vibrations broke the thoughts clouding your mind. Man your friends were persistent. The one time you had checked the phone, it was filled of varying levels of worry and anger that all referred to the issue at hand. You decided checking the phone once couldn't hurt. 

"THAT'S IT, I'M KICKING THE DOOR DOWN."

You heard the familiar shout of a certain fish lady.

\-----

Now sitting at a café, fiddling with the straw on your drink and Undyne's watched you expectantly.

"So, what happened?! Ever since that one day, none of us have seen you! The only times we've seen Mettaton is on air, and he only charges enough energy for just his shows, so he has none to talk to us!" She stated.

"M-Mettaton.... He said it was over..." You mumbled.

"WHAT?! BUT YOU TWO WERE SO GOOD TOGETHER!!" You barely got her to not snap the table in half. Undyne took a deep breath before continuing.

"Alright, why?" She asked.

"He never gave me a reason..." She noticed the tears pricking at the corners of your eyes.

"Hey scamp, why don't we go buy useless junk! If nothing else we can look at those old weapons in that one antique shop!" She exclaimed.

"....That sounds fun."

\-----

"M-Mettaton?"

Alphys quietly knocked on the door to the robotic superstar's room, but got no response. She gently opened the door to see a figure on the bed, hooked up to a charging port.

"Go away....." He muttered.

"U-Undyne told me that you broke up with _____, is that t-true?" She asked Mettaton was quiet for a moment before answering.

"I didn't want to leave them." He said.

"S-so why did you leave them?" Mettaton just pointed to a slightly ajar drawer in his vanity.

Alphys opened it up to see a stash of letters. She opened one, it was probably fan mail. When she looked at it though, she was shocked. None of them were focused on Mettaton.

They were all about _____.

All the other notes were similar, but some also had pictures, ranging from homely situations to steamy situations, but the final one was by far the worst. It simply told Mettaton that if he didn't leave them, that the sender would kill them.

"Even if I tried to protect my darling _____, I'm a monster, and they're a human.... I wouldn't be able to do much... What else could I do Alphys?!" Said dinosaur was quiet for a moment.

"I-I have an idea."

\-----

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Undyne asked as she carried over 20 bags with one hand, licking ice cream with the next. You only had a small bottle or perfume you had slipped into your pocket, Eau de Rectange. Probably not the best purchase at the moment, but it smelled really good.... Just like him.

"Oh, I'll be fine Undyne.... Hey, thanks. I had a lot of fun today..." You said. She let out a big, toothy grin.

"Ah, it was no problem kid! I'll see ya later ya goober." She exclaimed while walking back to her and Alphys' home....

Now when you think about it, you should've taken that offer. You forgot that it got darker quicker, and now your only source of light was from the street lamps that lined the street in a pleasing pattern. What didn't help is that you kept hearing footsteps. You stopped, about to scan the area for any open stores you could hide out in, when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You jumped and swatted the hand away.... Only to see one of the regulars at the diner you worked at.

"I thought I recognized you from the diner! What are you doing out so late?" He asked. You let out a breath of relief.

"Ah, I was just walking home."

" Isn't it still a couple blocks? Why don't I take you to my place instead, it much closer!" You immediately took a step back, you never trusted him, and your gut was repeating that to you.

"Ah, no. I'll be fine!" Before you could take another step, he grabbed your hand.

"That's right, you have work tomorrow! It's a better idea if we go to your house! It's near that small donut store right?" Red flags rose in your mind as he wouldn't let you go. That's when you remembered the perfume.

You sprayed him directly in the eyes, causing him to cringe in pain and let you go. Running as fast as you could, you fumbled with your keys before finally managing to open the door, and locking it tightly. You stumbled into the next room, before your knees gave out and you slid onto the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Ah, it's so nice to finally be inside of your house!" 

On no. You forgot about the key hidden in the flower pot. 

You had no time to hide as he waltzed inside, smiling like nothing bad was happening.

"Ah... It smells wonderful in here!" He remarked as he walked closer.

"Yes. It does, doesn't it? But you knew that before you entered here, didn't you?"

Both of you froze, neither of you recognized that voice. It was extremely deep. The regular looked towards the source of the voice. A shadow could barely be made out. They were sitting in a chair, legs crossed.

"So what if I did, either way, can't you see that we're busy?!" The man snapped.

"Of course... I'll give you one more chance to leave, and never come back." They calmly replied, but you could still hear the hints of malice in their words.

"Wow, aren't you dumb. Well, if you're going to be that way..." He pulled a pocket knife out."...I'll have to kill you."

He charged at the figure, as the calmly sat in the chair, not even flinching. Just before the knife made impact, a swift, clawed hand grabbed his wrist. You could see the fear quickly fill up your attacker's eyes.

"Isn't it scary, feeling helpless?" They said as the man struggled, however, no progress was being made.

"L-let me go you fu-AHH!!!" His arm was ripped clean off, like a knife going through butter. 

"Ah ah, yelling's against the rules, now, what was I going to say?" He asked himself as the regular held the spot where his arm used to be as you watched in both fear and relief.

"Ah yes, I'm going to make you feel the same worthlessness and pain I felt whenI received all those letters, and that's only the icing on this cake! He said as a bright pink light suddenly shone, lightly illuminating the rest of his face.

"You're going to regret ever messing with my darling _____." Mettaton said in a distorted voice.

All you saw was red.

\-------

All that laid before you was, if you could even call it that anymore, was the remains of a body. You were close to tears, not out of fear of you possibly being next, but at the thought of what could've happened. A foreign pair of strong and buff arms wrapped around your torso.

"Are you alright darling?" The deep voice asked. You looked up at that face, and started to cry.

"M-Metta!" You held him tightly, sobbing into him as he quietly rubbed your back. The silence lasted a while, as you both wanted to enjoy the moment. Eventually, you rose, wiping a few stray tears away.

"H-how are you going to get away from this?" You asked. He simply kissed you.

"Don't worry about it dear, I have it all covered. I'm just glad that you're okay..." He stated, hugging you tighter.

\--------

He finished the performance, and hopped off stage giddy. He hadn't felt this great after a performance in a long time. He had 15 minutes to relax with you for intermission, and he was looking forward to it. Besides you, he was glad he wouldn't have to listen to that skeleton's jokes. He quickly dashed through the crew and zipped through the door, flopping on the couch besides you. You jumped and quickly closed the sketchbook you had been drawing in, pretending that you had been watching Sans telling jokes on the T.V that was currently streaming everything on stage.

"H-hey Metta! How was the performance?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Darling, are you alright?" He asked. You nervously smiled, trying to hide the sketchbook. He unsurprisingly noticed at flipped through it much to your fear, and smirked once he saw a certain page. Your face was redder than a tomato.

"You know darling...." He snapped the book closed, and tossed it to the side.

"All you had to do was ask..." He finished with a unusually deep voice, pulling you onto his lap. You couldn't help the grin that came across your face.

"D-do we even have time Metta?" You asked.

"15 minutes is MORE than enough time dear..." He replied, before connecting lips and starting a sloppy make out session.

"Welp, somebody's about to enter the auto zone!" 

Both of you stopped and looked at the T.V to see Sans winking at the camera. Before you could say anything, a blast of energy hit the monitor, rendering the thing completely useless.

"Now.... Where were we, my love?"

**Author's Note:**

> I PROCRASTINATED ON THIS FOR SO LONG...
> 
> Anyway, I think I got all the tags, but if I should add any, I'd appreciated it if you told me. And I really need to get better at naming stuff. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy darlings~


End file.
